


Andromeda: Ronin

by Srash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Not Beta Read, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: These are the voyages of the starship Ronin.  Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.





	1. Welcome to the Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> During the last two months of 2018, I seriously struggled with the writing of what was meant to continue the story started in my "Andromeda" series. I wrote like five to six "first chapters" with the addition of some inner problems given the numbers of views those previous stories have; I know it is original except the mentioning/usage of Voltron lore, and about that I guess it's easier to read the beginning notes there instead of rambling about it here again~
> 
> This story now is a complete reboot of the old one and that's all I guess is necessary to say here. We have new characters, new places, new everything! 
> 
>  
> 
> Let's punch it! 
> 
> \--------
> 
> Commander Srash escorts Venura-President Kalem to Nanaue, Heart of the Shark Commonwealth for signing its Charta as last step of joining the association of planets.

Mesmerized did Kalem look out of his room’s window. Passing by the silver-blue of the Slipstream as it was his first time observing this. Beautiful it was, quick and captivating the Venura’s glance.

Only when the doorbell rang, Kalem’s lizard-like face turned away from the window: “Yes please.”

The door opened disappearing inside the wall with a whooshing sound as a tall, at least two meters Shark in uniform came into the president’s room.

Commander Srash, green eyes and long black hairs tied to a ponytail, gills on his cheeks with a pair of pointy ears looked towards President Kalem: “Mister President, you have called?”

Kalem, a Venura of about one meter forty-five covered in zinc yellow scales, azure blue eyes and a frill-neck answered: “Yes Commander; I was curious to know when we will arrive at Nanue?”

Srash found that the president appeared somehow _cute_ in that copper colored dressing as he let him know that, “In just about twenty minutes, Sir.”

 

Excited did the frill-neck of Kalem stand up as he now asked with all due respect to view this moment from the bridge.

“Of course, please follow me.” did Srash say guiding President Kalem through the corridor towards the bridge of the ship named _Solstice_.

A small ship, Okam-class and primarily designed for diplomatic travels.

Kalem took his time observing the inside of those silver corridors equipped with computer consoles on Shark height, black floor and clear light. A fine design speaking for the noble kind of the Sharks.

In comparison, a Venura-ship was primitive what in all honesty has been the truth. It might take centuries for Kalem’s people to reach _this_ edge of technology.

 

In front of the two, the door to the bridge opened. Not particularly great in size, just enough space for four people.

Helm officer was Lieutenant Hizame, another Shark with slate-blue skin, yellow eyes and combed back hairs with both sides trimmed short. 

After he entered the bridge, Commander Srash enquired: “Lieutenant, what’s our status?”

Hizame reported that they would leave Slipstream in a few minutes adding a “Sir.” to the end of his answer.

 

“Mister President, please take a seat.” Srash offered Kalem a chair usually meant for the commanding officer now taken by the Venura.

 

“Lieutenant, get us out of the Slipstream!”

“Leaving Slipstream in three, two, one…now!”

 

 

A silver-blue glowing Slipstream-portal opened out of which the SV-Solstice flew heading to the star system right ahead.

Two planets, one blue-green and the other just pure blue, five moons and a bright shining star centering the Nanaue-System, home of the Sharks and heart of the Shark Commonwealth.

 

Again Kalem could not be less than being in awe. Both his eyes looked upon what was shown from the viewing screen, how these planets gained size the closer they came and how other ships flew through space; a Shark-fleet formally parade in all its glory between ships from other races.

As soon as the Solstice came closer to the planet Nanaue, the planet surrounding orbital facility came in view.

 

Ship yards currently occupied by ships docking and undocking or unoccupied, smaller observatories and in between all this the Shark-starbase _Aurora_ orbiting planet Nanaue.

One impressive monument in space shaped like a star with a central area made out of a high tower with four additional sectors attached.

A breathtaking view for President Kalem whose blue eyes almost broke through the front window trying to capture everything as they flew by.

 

With content did Hizame sigh, “Nice to be back at home.”

“Well then Lieutenant-“ Srash began phrasing his order, “Set course to Kari.”

 

Within a few seconds did the solstice pass the upper thermosphere and cloud ceiling opening view to the capital city of Nanaue: Kari.

A city swimming on the ocean covering the entire planet with a size of several hundreds of kilometers shining steel-colors and silver in the sunlight. Hundreds of skyscrapers soar up circling the center being a giant pond.

For the Shark it was a well-known look, yet for the Venura it was impossible to be put in words as their ship headed and landed on a landing platform.

 

 

Commander Srash guided President Kalem from the ship where he for the first time set foot on Nanaue. He chillded as his feet met the cold floor plates.

Now that he stood there taking in this new surroundings, his first impression of Nanaue was that it was quite “cold” making his scaled body shiver. Since their home was dry and close to its home star, Venura were used to temperatures being between thirty-five to forty; on board the Solstice, temperatures were always around twenty-five degrees which was in fact a bit chilly.

Or maybe it was the wind which blew over the place currently.

Srash welcomed him in his hometown: “President Kalem, welcome to Kari.” before his glance moved over to the group of officers approaching them.

 

Flag officers, four of them wearing their white Shark-Navy uniforms with a red collar and single stripe down the zipper.

One of them, Commodore Shura, has been a familiar face to the Commander; orange-colored eyes, black hairs with trimmed sides leaving the rest of the hairs resembling a backfin.

 

Appropriately, Srash saluted to the four upper-ranked officers of which Commodore Shura said: “Stand easy, Commander.” and then looked over and a bit down to Venura-President Kalem: “Mister President, in the name of the Shark Navy, I welcome you on Nanaue.”

Happily, Kalem reach out his four-fingered hand taking the Shark’s five-fingered returning the greeting as he again shivered due to the unfamiliar low temperature to which Shura suggested: “I believe it’s best for us to go inside. Commander Srash, you’re free for the rest of the day.”

“Thanks Sir.” Srash again saluted before all the flag officers together with President Kalem left the platform inside the building.

 

Srash put on a smile as he turned around for a watch from above down to the city of Kari.

Hizame was right, it _was_ indeed nice to be back home.

 

Sighing, Hizame came down the ramp. The Lieutenant went through his hairs with the hand and stood himself next to Srash to enjoy the view.

What a view Kari offered to them.

Then, the Shark with the yellow eyes shrugged asking Srash: “Are you come with me eating? Really would love some starfish with seaweed paste.”

Baited from his friend’s suggestion and feeling hungry himself, Srash was unable to deny and said yes.

 

 

Both Sharks sat together officer’s mess with their tray and two bowls on each, one filled with three starfishes and the other full of a greenish paste into which Hizame dipped one of the stars and bit off a piece.

Salty sour, just as he liked it.

Opposite to him sat Srash doing what he did. His sharp teeth cut the piece off easily.

 

“Mhm, how I’ve miffed that!” Hizame chuckled whilst eating with a smile from one cheek to the other.

Raising an eyebrow to this statement, Srash argued that, “Every day I saw you eating at least one bowl, so why exactly are you so happy now?”

Between two fingers Hizame held his halfway eaten starfish answering: “’Cause this one here is _real_ , my dear friend.” he smirks putting it into his mouth continuing to talk whilst chewing, “Mhmyour pfpafethwallertongue’s too much used two wreplicated.”

“Might be so.” Srash simply said looking at the head-shaking yet smiling Shark swallowing his food.

 

Srash’s changing the subject: “Tomorrow is a big day.”

“Yes, the Venura finally sign the Commonwealth-Charta.” Hizame said excited. “These little copper-lizards honestly earned it.”

He was right but it was not was Srash’s been meaning: “Actually I was talking about my promotion.” and saw how it made click at Hizame.

“Right, totally forgot about that!”

Furrowing Srash grimly stared at him: “How on ocean could you forget that?”

Hizame responded by gesticulating cluelessness. “Well…from tomorrow on throughout the following days I got tons of stuff to do. Don’t blame me for forgetting the one or other.”

“Like my promotion to Captain?” obviously Srash was not letting his friend off the hook that easily.

Abashed about forgetting, Hizame lowered his head humbly apologizing: “Sorry, Srash. I’ll be there, promise.”

Here Srash smiled as he dunked a starfish into the seaweed-paste to the half. “I should hope so too. Since-“ he ate the paste covered half as he kept talking with the squishy thing in his mouth: “I want you as helmsman for my ship!”

Hearing him saying this, Lieutenant Hizame didn’t require much time to realize whom to thank for the full schedule: “You kiddin’ right?”

Srash had this wide, toothy and covered in green paste grin what answered the question.

 

 

After their lunch, Hizame was still grumpy at him when Srash drove home with a tram.

Standing there between other Sharks like a commoner, talking to each other, reading a book or pad or simply looking out of the window while the tram drove through the city in about fifty meters high.

In the background did a news report about President Kalem came out of the speakers: “……tomorrow then, President Kalem of Venur will sign the Commonwealth-Charta. This marks the Venura as seventh member of the Shark-Commonwealth….”

 _Surely a day worth to be marked red in the calendar_ , as Srash pondered as the report continued with a short mentioning of the President’s first impression of the planet and town full of admiration as the signal for the next stop came in-between: “Next station is: Osa.”

It was Srash’s station to exit, from there the route lead to a residential district made out of apartment towers and a house district.

Srash lived in former, precisely in an apartment on floor one-hundred and fourteen.

 

Putting his hand onto the door scanner waiting for it scan his handprint identifying Srash as owner followed by a positive sounding beep and the door opening.

Neatly did he put his boots into the entrance area as he entered his home; two levels of which the upper was for the bedroom only whilst living room, kitchen and bathroom were on floor level.

 

As he went further in Srash took of the jacket of his uniform, leaving him in a black undershirt when he hanged the jacket over a chair.

The Shark’s home was cleaned up with light grey floor tiles which slightly shine in the light coming through the wide window. The walls where white with a silver wainscoting, one of them was covered with photos from his class, family and friends.

It was silent in the apartment, something that made Srash feel odd so he ordered the computer to turn some music. On the question what he wanted to listen he responded with: “Something electric, random play.”

Once the music set in he felt at home what’s been underlined by a content sounding exhale.

 

The last time, Srash was at home was around five weeks ago and then only a few days before he left Nanaue as commander of the Solstice again. This apartment was not a _real_ home to Srash, more likely a place at which the everyday of a ship did not exist, instead just the sight from the balcony towards the town.

He stood there on his balcony with a cup of coffee in his hand, overlooking the scenery as his pointy ears caught the ring of the doorbell.

Wearing sweatpants only, Srash walked to the door opening it with a simple button press.

 

Green eyes looked onto the in front of him standing Atlantean with his silver skin and its natural gloss combined with markings on his shoulders and upper arms. A well-built body with long legs brought to bear by the short black pants he wore. Those blue eyes nearly shine out of that black sclera. A black fin went over his head down the neck as well as there were blueish fins on his underarms and webbed hands and feet.

“Commander Rahzor, nice to see you!” Srash said joyful letting Rahzor enter without hesitation.

With a calm tone in the voice, Rahzor returned it, “The pleasure is on my side, Commander.”

Both walked into the apartment where music continued to play from Srash’s playlist. Some of it known by Rahzor as he listened a bit.

 

“What brings you to me, Rahzor?” Srash was just a step behind Rahzor and saw onto his back; firm muscles defined through the red vest he wore, accompanied by a backfin coming through an opening there.

“To thank you, Commander.” Rahzor said back. “For requesting me as science officer under your future command.”

Figuring out from the appearance Rahzor’s, Srash asked again: “And here I take it that you accepted?”

Now the Shark and the Atlantean faced one another as the latter answered with a short nod: “It would be my honor to serve under you.”

Happy to hear this did Srash lay a hand onto the shoulder of Rahzor, he and him looking at each other as he asked: “Is there something else you’re here for?”

“Indeed.”

“So?”

“It is about tonight’s reception party for Venur’s joining. I wanted to know if you were there as well?”

A small sigh escaped Srash as initial answer onto what Rahzor just reminded him off.

 

On the evening before signing the Commonwealth-Charta, the Sharks held off a small party in honor of President Kalem. A celebration with compulsory attendance.

An obvious smirk appeared on Srash’s face as he answered the question by stating: “As the president’s escort and son of an admiral, I got my invitation.”

Rahzor smiled with some sharp teeth shown, laying his hands on Srash’s shoulder as a sign of friendship.

“Then I will look forward to see you there, Commander.”

Both men looked at each other until Commander Rahzor made one’s farewell.

“Don’t you want to stay for a coffee? Or maybe some tea?”

As appealing it sound, Rahzor rejected the offer polite. “Maybe another time. Until later, Srash.”

Srash sighed, nodded looking after the Atlantean who left through the door.

 

 

The reception party for President Kalem happened at twenty-six o’clock. Admirals and their families and Commonwealth-Diplomats sat together at the dining table for this traditional state dinner.

Everything was quite noble with fine food, Champaign and a Venura-President sitting on the head of the table as the Shark etiquette demanded it on such an event.

Shark-Fleetadmiral Nabur rose up from his chair left to President Kalem with his glass in the hand: “I’d like to make a toast.”

All attendees gazed at him, Sharks, Sa’hai, Atlantean, Nox, Zed and Hyuma to Nabur whose yellow eyes looked to Kalem: “To the Venura, may their joining strengthen our Commonwealth.”

“To the Venura!”

 

Next to his father was Srash sitting drinking out of his glass, eyes at President Kalem whose beard stood up in absolute joy as he took a sip before he stood up to say something as well: “Thank you Admiral. It honors me to stand or…sit here tonight with you all together.”

A short laughter filled the room in response to this as Kalem continued: “Tomorrow we will join a great family, tomorrow, Venur will be part of the Commonwealth. So here I say: to the Commonwealth!”

“To the Commonwealth!”

 

 

Clothes laid on the floor from the door making a path to the bathroom, only room where the lights were turned on.

A running shower could be heard.

 

Srash’s hands were around Rahzor’s waist looking him into the eyes as the Atlantean took his face in his webbed hands and pulled the Shark close to closer.

Eyes closed, lips sealed together with tongues tenderly embracing and fingers dug into soft skin spilled with hot water. As their lips parted, Rahzor breathed as Srash closed the space between their naked bodies even more, chests touching and shark hands grabbing an Atlantean’s butt firmly.

Their stiff lengths touched, rubbed together creating a pleasant friction increasing as Rahzor managed to close one clawed webbed hand around them moving carefully up and down.

Srash made a guttural, content grunt causing Rahzor to chill, aroused him as well. His head fin hardened, shaded deep blue being. Continued stroking both their members between heated naked forms covered in never ending rain of water, keeping up a slow but satisfying rhythm, the Atlantean all of a sudden convulsed as he felt two fingers entering him. He moaned, toes curling and insides tightening around the intruders massaging him there.

Rahzor could not do less than to look in Srash’s lusty glance of green eyes, a sharp toothed smirk seducing him to another kiss.

 

The Shark grinned from this, giving in to this amazing feeling around his penis and fingers. In almost the same rhythm, maybe just a second behind his lovers’ he moved his fingers into him feeling how tight he was, how he was not willing to let go of him once inside but then relented just to give it another try seconds later.

With his other hand slung around Srash’s neck, Rahzor bit him into the neck until gentle marks were left. Moaning into his ear once he couldn’t stand it any longer, once it became too much for him to handle.

“You ready?” Srash asked rather blatant as he was close to finish as he could tell from Rahzor’s body language.

Rahzor panted into this ear, “I am.” burying his face in the other’s shoulder with sharp teeth biting into velvety slate-blue skin.

 

Srash kissed his neck, licked over Rahzor’s skin with his teeth grazing carefully over it. Both of his hands grabbed the Atlantean’s butt, lifting him up as the Shark pressed him against the wall.

Ajar were the eyes of Rahzor, fixed on Srash who held him with just one hand using the other to position his penis as he closed his legs around him and arms around Srash’s shoulders right before he thrusted into Rahzor.

 

Rahzor’s first moan was devoured by Srash kissing him, saw into his eyes as he held him tight thrusting into him; the Shark had an almost perfect hold what made it possible for him to keep on thrusting without a break, every time surrounded by an incredible tightness and heat Rahzor offered.

He slung his muscled arms around Srash who was relentless, grabbing a fistful of black hairs massaging the scalp of the Shark as his other hand digging claws into his shoulder and legs strengthen their grip as much as possible. His voice was filled with joy, need and desire.

Srash saw the red shading Rahzor’s cheeks, as if they were on fire whilst extinguished by unstopping rain from the shower. He loved how tight he was, how he squeezed around him, how he sounded with every move, skin hitting together satisfying primal urges.

It was much, too much, way too much for both of them after all this time.

Again and again was Srash’s length hitting the weakest spot of Rahzor, movement increasing becoming harder and passionate until both Shark and Atlantean came, both of them with a loud scream of pleasure.

Srash felt how tight Rahzor became around him as he climaxed and clinging to him whilst he held the other.

 

They looked each other into the eyes, foreheads pressed together as their voices were just pronouncing no words, only soft sounds of joy while coming down from their highs. They kissed.

 

 

Srash and Rahzor stood on the balcony watching towards the city of Kari glowing in the dark of the night.

Neither of them bothered to wear anything.

 

“Srash?”

“Yes Rahzor?”

Rahzor’s gaze went to Srash’s, bright blue eyes into soft green as he smiled, tenderly.

“I love you.”

Srash took the hand of Rahzor, hold it tight and returned the smile, even stronger.

 

 

The hall was full, a thousand people sat assembled in front of a podium on which representatives of all six Commonwealth members were standing: Sharks, Sa’hai, Atlantean, Nox, Zed and Hyuma. Together they stood with President Kalem of Venur.

Kalem took a deep breath as he observed this whole spectacle playing out here. It was awestricken.

Then, Fleetadmiral Nabur from the Sharks enrolled the Charta of the Commonwealth, a blue foil with an exact image of the territory of the Commonwealth, all member worlds presented with a different color representing them.

“Mister President, your signature and hand print please.” was Nabur’s request who took out an old fashioned pen to firstly sign the Charta with his name and then putting his four-fingered hand onto it.

 

On the position of the Venur system did a copper-golden, shining dot.

 

Admiral Nabur reached out to President Kalem with his slate-blue hand: “Welcome to the Commonwealth.” who took the Shark’s hand in friendship accompanied by applause from the entire hall.


	2. The Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Eria, home world of the Sa’hai, awakes a new ship’s avatar to life. At the same time, a wounded warship returns home.

Eria, home world of the Sa’hai the so called _brother’s kin_ of the Sharks within the same system, was an oasis bathed in fresh green and solemn blue. Its nature was kept preserved for most of its parts with a comfortable, tropical climate brought to shine like an emerald by its sun.

 

In a shuttle was Commander Srash on route to this planet. Only a few hours after President Kalem signed the Commonwealth-Charta, he took this shuttle to Nanaue’s neighbor.

“This is Commander Srash from the Shark Navy, requesting clearance for landing at the Temple of Awakening.” announcing his soon arrival and received promptly an answer: “Commander, permission granted. Welcome to Eria.”

 

The _Temple of Awakening_ has been a master piece of Sa’hai architecture made out of solid stone, estimated age of around five thousand years. It was a sanctuary close by to a river delta surrounded from a small settlement.

Primitive huts by Shark standards yet completely sufficient for the rather spiritual leaned Sa’hai.

Srash’s landing shuttle presented to be a contrast to this idyll.

 

A Sa’hai greeted the arriving Srash courteous: “Commander Srash, welcome.” His skin was beige-grey, eyes red, the hair black with a white strand. Like the Shark did he possess pointy ears and sharp teeth as well as gill, yet they were at his neck and not on cheeks. Like every Sa’hai, his face was decorated with a white birthmark.

His clothes consisted of a black vest with skirt and golden seam, and black boots.

From the landing site, Srash was guided to the temple.

 

“Is everything ready?” Srash asked curious.

“Project CA-225 is within its final stage, Commander, we just waited for your arrival to begin the procedure.” was the Sa’hai’s answer as they walked over the stone path through the gates of the temple.

From outside the temple was a monument coming from the age were the Sa’hai mythology was born, inside however, the temple was a place of creation and science.

A beautiful place being a mixture of reliquary and research center. Bizarre but typical for the Sa’hai. Srash looked around as he was lead through the building, swearing that he could great powers working here.

Down they went with an elevator, deeply down into the earth. Five kilometers until the door opened and both Srash and the Sa’hai researcher found themselves in a grot.

“Follow me, Commander.”

Srash was brought to a laboratory where he was welcomed yet again. From there it was able to look upon the pond inside the grotto.

Absolutely, clear water.

 

Srash looked at everything, felt a certain amount of sacredness here before he turned to the Sa’hai scientists saying only: “Begin the procedure.”

 

 

Ronin saw upon the horizon. A wide, endless ocean made out of data. He stood on a dock, nothing else than data programmed to be what they are in this reality.

One last look onto the ocean.

Suddenly, a bell followed by a voice coming from nowhere: “Initiate Project CA-225.”

It was time, Ronin gazed into the water and then, let himself fall.

 

Nothing less than a mere skeleton floated inside the water. Naked bones shaped out of metal, synthetic flesh covered and interveined by artificial fabric. No face to recognize, no character, no being to see.

Slowly did he ascend to the surface, passed through the absolute clear water making itself a skin over its bare body. It dropped back into its origin, leaving contours, facial characteristics, gills on the cheeks and pointy ears. A Shark’s features. Black hair grew within seconds on shoulder length with a single red strand.

 

With closed eyes did the body levitate now above the water as the ceiling opened. Three rings came down surrounding him and then, a single robotic arm appeared whose tip touched his forehead.

A white light sparkled and in the next second he opened the eyes for the first time.

 

Srash looked at him just saying: “Impressive.”

In the background, there were Sa’hai talking through each other barely understandable, checking data and sharing until coming to a conclusion that the _Commonwealth-Avatar 225_ , designation “Ronin”, was done.

“Project CA-225 is hereby completed.”

 

The rings held the _Avatar_ in position as they rose up to the ceiling closing once he was through.

 

Back in the elevator up, Commander Srash stood next to the Sa’hai welcoming him before whom he asked: “When will the Avatar be operational?”

“Estimated time will be three days Commander. Once we confirmed that the artificial intelligence of the Avatar processed the transition from the Consensus into his body. After all the following tests of performance and efficiency are passed within expectations, Ronin will be prepared for transfer.”

Srash nodded. He was looking forward to meet him.

 

On his flight back to Nanaue was Srash in thought for his promotion to Captain being the next point of his agenda at twenty o’clock. As his eyes went big in view of what he saw through the front window.

 

 

SCNV-99, the SNV Titania was a Shark-warship of the Imperial High-class and currently on route to the space station Aurora. She is one of the finest ships of the Shark-fleet but now, she looked like coming straight out of a combat: scorched hull and several holes covering its precious hull, with a gaping wound on starboard makeshift closed by a force field.

A shuttle flew from the Titania over to the station whilst the ship set course to one of the unoccupied yards.

 

After landing in one of the many shuttle bays of the stations, Srash went to the observation lounge from where he had a good view to the footbridge leading the station-commander’s office. Captain Sha’ark from the Titania walked over it; a Sa’hai with black hairs having a grey strand and crimson colored eyes dressed in a black vest with golden collar, pants and boots in black. He was accompanied by two security officers.

 

Srash looked after them as he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and he turned around in surprise eyeing a familiar face.

“Commander, what are you doing here?” asked the Sa’hai Srash visibly irritated.

Shoulder long white hairs with a bob-haircut, violet eyes wearing a brown-white uniform with neon blue stripes. There was a single, in gold edged sapphire decorating her collar.

“Lana! I…well I just came back from Eria and saw how the Titania arrived and got curious.” did Srash explained in all honesty.  

Lana gave him a skeptical glance furrowing her forehead. “Of course.” and stand then right next to him at the glass railing.

 

Now it’s been the turn of Srash to ask: “Do you know what happened to the Titania?”

She snorted shaking her head unknowing. “You’re asking the wrong person, Srash. I myself was shocked when I saw my brother’s ship like that.” Lana sounded worried as she just saw the Titania minutes before hearing about the ship’s and crew’s condition.

Most of them were left uninjured, others….weren’t so lucky.

“As you mention your brother, did you told him about it?” Srash changed the topic whereas he looked at Lana sighing and glancing back to him.

“That I will be your future chief medical officer? Yes, I did although he offered me the _same spot_ on board his ship.”  

Srash raised an eyebrow. “I thought Doctor Uman was one of the fleet’s best doctors, why should he then-“ right there he stopped himself before walking straight into the sandtrap.

“Because I’m his sister, his _twin-sister_ if you want it more precisely.” Lana sighed unnerved gazing forward; her brother Sha’ark and she had this argument not less than two weeks ago and although he gave in, Sha’ark was certainly not satisfied with his sister not following his request.

Here Lana thought that if she accepted, she’d be now on board the battered Titania treating the injured or even worse…marking times of death.

Her shoulders lowered as then, Srash put his hand on Lana’s shoulder offering her a confident smile: “Don’t worry L, I keep you safe.”

The Sa’hai smirked on that. “Oh yeah you will. Because if you don’t, my brother will hunt you to the end of the universe.” she was joking with her usual threatening humor which send a shiver down the Shark’s back. He laughed yet more forced than with want.

 

Back at his shuttle, Commander Srash said goodbye to Lana: “You’re coming to the Nautilus later too, right?”

Whereupon she asked: “Is the first law of metaphysics _Nothing unreal exists_?” to what he replied with a dumbfounded face.

Amused did Lana say: “It is.”

“Lana, I am a Commander, not a metaphysician.” he shrugged with raised eyebrows judging her.

“But not much longer.” Lana corrected Srash saluting him with a hand on her forehead. “Captain.”

By the smile Srash showed some of his sharp teeth, he saluted her as well. “I see you later, Doctor.”

 

During the departure of the shuttle, Lana looked after it saying to herself: “I should start packing.”


	3. Congratulations, Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his promotion to Captain does Srash see himself at his goal. At the same time, he already dreams about his future adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are back! Had a little breakdown this month as my ideas for new chapters didn't work the way I wanted and that got me both hella itchy and annoyed not to mention that I had rewrite all first five chapters because I took out one character because I noticed that he somehow didn't fit in the way I had planned.   
> After a little break, and some reading of a Star Trek novel waiting to be finished for about four years, I found my spirit again. Though it took me a bit to digitalize because I was so pumped from the writing! 
> 
> So much from my side, next chapter might come either on Sunday or Monday, or somewhen in the next week~  
> Until then, enjoy reading.

In full splendor stood the sun above the horizon shining onto the city of Kari as Srash flew to its center with his speeder.

 

Focused on the route, the future captain was in thought about what he just saw not even two hours ago. One of the most powerful ships of the Shark-fleet quasi hobbling back home. It left one to think. It could have been Srash who came back with his ship damaged with an injured crew, some of them lost but fortunately, the opposite was the case.

He hoped to be spared from such a fate, yet he also smiled knowing that hoping for such a thing was like hoping for snow on Nanaue. Nonsense.

 

 

Srash was born at 21st of August in the year 2258 on board the starship SNV Saratoga as son of its tactical officer Ensign Kahn and chief of security, Lieutenant Rohan. From there on he was raised on every starship the two Sharks served on. 

Fifteen years later, when both Kahn and Rohan gained the rank of captain, Srash went to the academy of the Shark Navy. It was the first time he saw or was on Nanaue for longer than a few days. Four years followed in which Srash made himself to one of the admirable cadets and stepped into his fathers’ footsteps as officer of the command section.

From the cadet to valedictorian, from the valedictorian to security officer of the SNV Mera, from security officer to tactical officer, from tactical officer to Commander and finally, in less than an hour, from Commander to Captain.

Srash could indeed be proud of what he achieved in these past sixteen years.

 

 

Suddenly a beep came to hear being the notification of an incoming call which Srash accepted directly: “Commander Srash here.”

Complaining did Hizame’s voice came through the speaker: “Please do me a favor and fly faster? You’re stopping the traffic!”

Srash’s eyes twitched in surprise while behind him Hizame sat in a fighter laughing amused. He sighed and shook his head: “Can’t you just fly by me?”

“With pleasure!” Hizame pulled his fighter up above his friends’ glider rolling himself around looking down onto his future captain with glee as he speeds up and flies ahed.

Here, the Shark sighed deeply. “And that is my future helmsman.”

 

 

Commander Rahzor stood in the conference room looking out of window. Kari’s cityscape was aesthetical appealing.

At the table sat Doctor Lana and watched Atlantean.

How he stood there with these webbed hands on his back, those fine muscled legs accented by these short pants with a fine biceps and defined back muscles through his red vest.

 _A fine specimen of a man_ as Lana found.

 

Much was not to talk between the two officers though, one reason might be rooted in the nature of the Atlantean: a single gendered species, only males which avoided contact with females in principle or at least finds their presence _unpleasant_.

More than a short welcome and acknowledgement of the other was all Rahzor was willing to do what Lana accepted.

 

The door opened and Commandor Srash accompanied by Lieutenant Hizame entered the silent room.

 

Rahzor and Srash looked at each other shortly, no sign of anything subtle, instead they shook hands and greeting formally.

Likewise did Lana join the three men of which Srash asked: “Hey, where are Eza and Khad?”

Lana promptly explained: “I was told to apologize both Lieutenant Eza who currently is in the dry dock as well as Lieutenant Khad being at the academy until tomorrow.”

Hizame looked at Lana speechless and just shrugged. “Well then.” as a shark officer came into the room getting a whistle from his pocket and blew it.

 

An official announcement for Admiral Rohan’s arrival whose been looked at by Srash in awe as he saluted immediately.

Behind Rohan the officer closed the door as the admiral addressed everyone: “Gentlemen, Doctor Lana, please take a seat.”

There was a small black box in the hand of the admiral, as it came into Srash’s sight he knew what is meant to be inside, which he put on table Rohan stood in front of while all attendees sat down.

 

Now Admiral Rohan’s eyes moved into Commander Srash’s direction: “Commander Srash, please stand up and come to me.”

Hizame, Lana and Rahzor, they all saw to Srash as he rose up from the chair in his black-white uniform with golden stripes and the three in gold edged sapphires at the collar. He stepped to the admiral saluting with a face full of excitement returned with proudness as he watched Rohan taking the box from the table and opened it: “Commander Srash, you served the Commonwealth exemplary in these past years. You have earned the respect, the acknowledgement and admiration of your comrades. As admiral of the Shark Navy but especially as your father, I am honored to promote you into the rank of a Captain with all its privileges and commitments.”

Rohan took the single sapphire and tacked it right next to the other three. Now there were four in gold edged sapphires decorating the revers of _Captain_ Srash whose green eyes firmly radiated as his father then saluted him: “Congratulations, _Captain_.”

 

 

“Kanpai!” a joyful toast onto which Srash, Hizame and Lana clinked their glasses drinking their shots in one go. What followed was Hizame gasping as he could swear that his throat was literally on fire! A typical side effect from the Noxian “Firewater” which warms your heart, _literally_!

They sat together in a booth of the night club “Nautilus” located in the underwater city of Marian in the ocean of Nanaue. A full house with hundreds of guests dancing, Sharks, Sa’hai and Haiman, drinking and partying to the electric music with its wave-like melody and primitive beat.

“What can I get you?” did the waiter ask the group of officers of which both Lana and Hizame looked straight to the freshman Captain.

Apparently expecting something from Srash, he sighed smiling followed by ordering their next round: “We take a glass Volta, Altafair and one glass of Kadov please.”

Quickly did the waiter write the order down and went off immediately while Hizame looked at Srash impressed from him ordering his and Lana’s favorite drinks.

 

“So, _Captain_ Srash-“ Lana started with her purple eyes eyeing the four sapphires on Srash’s revers. “How is to be Captain? How you feel?”

So doctor-like upon which Srash leaned back onto the couch exhaling. “Content, I feel content.”

Vigorous did Hizame punch against Srash’s shoulder nagging: “Stop being so humble all the time! Ugh, ya getting crazy from that!”

Srash barely flinch from Hizame’s complaints to which he joked instead: “I can remember _pretty_ well that you liked that, Hizame.”

Embarrassed and reminded of this, the Shark’s face was full purple in shame whilst Lana simply shook her head: “Really Srash? You’re coming with _that_?”

The Shark of the day pointed with his finger to Hizama explaining: “He started it.”

All Lana was doing in this moment was to close her eyes halfway contemplating about whether or not it was a good idea to accept Srash’s offer as the waiter returned with their drinks.

A glass of Volta, a fruity and dry Shark-wine or Hizame. The Sa’hai-wine Altafair was utterly undrinkable for Srash and Hizame with its intense minty taste yet Lana couldn’t have enough of it. Srash’s drink, Kadov, was a clear, strong and easy drink from Venur which found its appeal by Srash.

Hizame still being slightly purple on the cheeks, raised his glass for a toast: “To our Captain, may he lead us from one adventure to another!”

Giggling amused did Srash and Lana raise their glasses as well with Lana repeating the toast: “To Captain Srash!” as they all three clinked glasses.


	4. Ronin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the ocean of Nanaue, the construction of the newly build SNV Ronin in its finishing phase. Captain Srash visits the dry dock to make himself a first impression from the ship.

A single hand from Rahzor grabbed the bed sheet as tight as possible, as much as his sharp nails allowed it. His toned stomach tensed and relaxed with every breath he made leaving his abs shiver. His head-fin hard and shining blue and cheeks glowing red as the Atlantean opened the eyes to look down on his body.

Blue-grey hands gained hold of his thighs to spread them with pure bliss happening between them: a warm tongue caressing his slit both the folds or directly over the little opening of it.

Rahzor moaned and breathed hard as he felt the pulsating inside him followed by the increasing opening of his slit until something pointy dared to come out, covered in a clear fluid with its red head twitching hard.

Srash grinned looking at the shaft in front of his eyes with want and licked it once up from the base to the head, heard Rahzor inhaling and whimpering and his thighs attempting to close out of reflex yet were stopped the Shark’s strong hands.

A sweet taste spread on his tongue much to Srash’s liking as his lips closed around the tip of Rahzor’s member and took him into his mouth. As much as he could do Srash move down pressing his tongue against the penis of the other.

After he went back up then down again until finding his rhythm creating tender warmth around his length, a feeling of deep satisfaction which from where it centered wandered through the Atlantean’s body to his head-fin whose blue became even deeper.

Those deep breaths Rahzor made while Srash pleased him with his mouth, having his toes curling when half his cock was inside of Srash’s mouth. His skin smooth and cool, tensing and let the Shark feel his muscles.

It appeared that Srash could not get enough of Rahzor’s taste who then even dared to thrust against Srash’s sucking bringing his penis further into that warm orifice to which he adjusted his rhythm until the Atlantean’s thrusts became erratic urging the Shark to let him slip out of his mouth with a soft popping sound. Much to Rahzor’s dislike.

He pushed his waist up mewling in need: “Why?”

He saw Srash smiling at him, licking his glistening lips and then crawling up to face Rahzor being above him with both their length pressed together. Both of Srash’s hands pressed on both sides of Rahzor’s head who laid arms and legs around him to pull him closer. Both bare naked, the Shark and Atlantean shared their warmth, green eyes glancing into blue as Srash kindly said: “I love you.” and kissed his mate.

 

 

Rays of sun broke through the clouds covering the sky of Nanaue. Its blue ocean and the city Kari swimming on top of it sparkling like a jewel.

 

With packed bags did Captain Srash accompanied by Commander Rahzor the landing platform where the officers Lieutenant Hizame and Doctor Lana were already waiting for the two. Rahzor was wearing his official uniform of the Shark Navy: a white-black uniform whose sleeves were shorter to accommodate his elbow-fins with a neon-blue stripe along the zipper. Below the jacket was a white lab coat who reached over his pants. On his feet did Rahzor wore black sandals. Rahzor’s insignia was made out of three in gold edged sapphires.

“You’re a bit late.” did Lana point out onto which Rahzor returned: “Time is relative, doctor.”

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged before they all entered the shuttlecraft taking seats after loading their bags. Lieutenant Hizame took the steering and began to start the engines for take-off.

The shuttle lifted from the planet form but instead of going up it went downwards on course to the ocean of Nanaue. Just as it went underwater the Shark turned on the cabin lights as well as the headlights setting course down into the deep blue.

Forty kilometers downwards until they reached the underwater city Marian above which the shuttle flew over to the ocean floor beyond. Once they were out of the city’s lights there was darkness for about hundred meters as a weak light became visible more and more.

As if it was attracted from it did the shuttle held course onto it. And as closer as they got, the brighter the light became showing now the framework of an underwater shipyard.

Within that shipyard, there was a ship docked.

Captain Srash saw through the front window in awe of the view given as Lieutenant Hizame made a little flight show around.

 

Trident-class with a long and flat shape, the hulk becoming narrow to the rear, flat lying pylons for the two nacelles on both sides.

Its white-silver hull shined brand-new from the spotlights of the yard.

Above of the to the bow greater getting hulk was an oval shaped, pointy discus-segment with an additional segment on top of it resembling a shark’s back-fin going over until connecting with the neck between discus and hulk.

 

There she is, the SNV Ronin.

During the entire flight Hizame took around it Srash was unable to take his eyes from the ship, his ship as he stood there admiring it.

 

 

Lieutenant Khad, tactical officer and chief of security, stood in the shuttle bay awaiting the arrival of Captain Srash’s and staff officers’ shuttle until he watched it passing through the forcefield and landing.

“Cadets!” his strong voice echoed through the sizeable room. “Stand to attention!”

One hundred cadets from four Commonwealth member-races, Shark, Sa’hai, Nox and Zed along with some Haiman stood still in file, all of them with their hands on the back as their captain came out of the shuttle.

This welcoming committee imposed Srash greatly.

 

Hizame commented that scene cheeky: “Well I’d like to be welcomed like that.” as he along with Doctor Lana and Commander Rahzor left the shuttle.

“That’ll take some time, Lieutenant.” Rahzor merely mocked with no hint of being snarky.

Still though, Hizame showed a rather unpleased face sticking his tongue out to the commander.

Here did Lana glare at him mumbling: “Behave.” to which Hizame responded with rolling the eyes.

 

Captain Srash stood in front of Lieutenant Khad who saluted to him; a Shark in the mid-seventies with a height of two meters and fifteen and a red spike-haircut, goatee, grey-blue skin and yellow eyes. Like his captain he wore a white-black uniform with golden stripes wearing two in gold edged sapphires at the collar.

“Permission to come aboard.” Srash requested affirmed by Khad then: “Permission granted. Captain Srash, welcome aboard the Ronin.”

Srash nodded with a gentle smile thanking. “Thanks Lieutenant.”

 

Saluting to greet but also to pay him respect, the remaining three officers stood there in front of Khad who mustered them all at once.

All of their uniforms were neatly, spick and span what delighted the older officer whose glance returned to Captain Srash who went towards the cadets with him just standing there and observing how they saluted him almost simultaneously.

Nothing goes over the feeling of oneness, sense of duty and loyalty to the captain of the SNV Ronin.

“Cadets, dismiss!” Srash ordered them and in an instant the steadfast formation disbanded.

A nice feeling for the captain right on his first day on board.

 

Srash turned himself to Khad his tactical officer and head of security to request: “Lieutenant, what’s our status?”

Proud did Khad report, standing there like a solid one: “We are within schedule, Captain. According to Lieutenant Eza latest report, we are ready for departure within fifteen hours.”

As the Shark twice of Srash’s age been speaking of the chief of engineering, Lieutenant Eza….Srash did notice that she was not with them in the shuttle bay making him perplex: “Lieutenant, where is Lieutenant Eza?”

Lieutenant Khad answered prompt: “Lieutenant Eza ought to be in main engineering currently observing the remaining works.”

 

“Sounds just like our Eza.” Hizame pointed out smug.

To which Srash agreed before deciding to visit her by himself. “Well then, I shall pay her a visit. Everyone else, make yourself at home in your quarters and then report at your stations.”

“Aye Sir.” did Doctor Lana confirm her captain’s order shouldering her bag.

Khad informed Srash that his quarter was on Deck Four Section Seven with the addition to take care of the captain’s luggage for which he then thanked.

Now did their four five paths part but not without Srash receiving a rather teasing remark from Hizame: “Have fun in the Lion fish’s den.”

 

 

Music played in Eza’s pointy ears. This wonderful sound of the computers, the buzzing of the Slipstream core and voices of engineers, technicians and maintenance workers in between. For the Shark truly beautiful this symphony.

Fifteen hours until leaving the dry dock and Lieutenant Eza was utmost happy about this. Finally did things calm down on board. Almost sixteen months of work are within this brand new vessel of the Trident-class meant for long-range patrol-and-scout-missions.

Those sleepless days, overworking and reviews over and over did take their toll from not only Eza but from all on board the ship. But in the end, everything became calm and she could relax and listen to the music.

 

Once the doors to the main engineering also known as the _Heart of the Ship_ opened, and they saw who entered all that was heard was: “Captain on deck!”

All of them stood still with their eyes at the captain what was liked by Srash until the stern voice of their boss called to them all dunning: “I can’t remember to give one of you a break! Come on everybody, back to work! It’s just the captain, not a saint!”

With this the captain’s entrance immediately came to an end and Srash went to the chief-engineer to voice his _complaint_ : “Was this necessary?”

Eza shrugged, rolling her blue eyes towards her commanding officer to say without regret: “This ship shall start in the next fifteen hours which meeeans that every second my workers spent admiring you, are seconds in which they ain’t working which ultimately leads to-“

“A late start.” Srash finished Eza’s statement onto which she replied with a grin.

Now he got it.

 

Shortly the Shark scratched the shaved left of her hairs threading through to the hairs combed to the other side before Eza made a step forward to the captain to give him a _firm_ cuddle.

Srash was hit by a strange feeling of breathlessness as Eza hugged him. He had totally forgotten how strong the rather small framed Shark was build. As she let go of him then he took a deep breath making Eza laugh in amusement: “Aww don’t make a scene, you wimp.”

Srash just looked at her without saying a single word.

 

Lieutenant Eza invited Captain Srash then: “Come on Captain, I’ll show you around.” with a voice that sounded more like a demand than an invitation.

If Srash would not know Eza’s way of talking, her impudent inflection, he would upbraid her with great possibility; she was a Shark prioritizing punctuality and diligence, everything else like treating her captain with proper respect was optional.

“As you can see captain, everything runs smoothly down here. We’re quasi in the final phase and currently once again check deck for deck, section for section to be one hundred percent sure that all systems are operational.” Eza proudly reported.

Srash was indeed impressed from this report but been also curiously regarding the work on board: “Were there any….complications?”

Open and honest did Eza respond to this: “Oh yes indeed, there were some.” supporting herself at a console counting with her fingers. “Last week the doors on Deck 14 suddenly didn’t open, after the heating in the crew quarters of the Decks Four to Nine and Sixteen shut down and last but not least we had a blackout in sickbay.”

Concerned about the compliance with the schedule after hearing this indeed troubling list, Captain Srash was about to ask but Lieutenant Eza showed to be quicker than him: “But I guarantee you that we will be up and ready on schedule, promise Captain.”

“Oh I am sure you will.” Srash said then sternly looking her straight in the eyes with a grin. “Lieutenant.”

This sudden serious and commanding pitch in his voice pleased Eza. She stood then straight in front of him to salute: “Yes Sir.”

Srash watched Eza turning around to her workers calling: “Everybody listen! I want this ship ready in _twelve hours_! Understood?”

All that was heard was a collective “Aye!” and a perceived raise in the sound appeared in the engineering room from which the captain escaped promptly before being trampled by someone.

 

 

Commander Rahzor entered his room on Deck Nine examining it at first. It split into three areas: living room, bedroom and bathroom. The furnishing comfortable and elegant after Shark-standard with a dark blue carpet, grey walls and large windows allowing a fine view to the outside.

Unfortunately, there currently was not much to see aside from water and the shipyard.

Rahzor put his bag onto his bed to unpack the few things he brought with: a yoga mat, three data pads, underwear and nothing else.

He took one of the pads and went back to the door as he ordered the computer to increase the room temperature up to thirty-one degrees and a humid air. Creating a little piece of home.

 

Although the sickbay of the Ronin was not as big as the one of the Aurora-spacestation, Doctor Lana was fond of her little kingdom. She was small, equipped with nine medical beds one of them able to be repurposed for surgeries. The carpet was navy blue and the walls silver-grey and brand new furniture in white. Pretty computer displays in blue, silver and gold with this notion of _new_.

“Doctor Lana.” a young Shark spoke to Doctor Lana to whom she looked. Surely not older than twenty years wearing a cadet’s uniform and those fresh green eyes and croppy black hairs. “Cadet Ilova reporting for duty, Ma’am.”

Lana gave the cadet a nod and enquired herself: “Cadet, what’s our status?”

“The medical personal including physicians and nurses as well as paramedics are ready for duty, Doctor.” Ilova answered enthusiastic.

It’s a bit strange to hear such a readiness from a medic, be it a cadet in the first year or a trained officer, but at the same time Lana was fond of this spirited young man.

 

In front of Rahzor the door of the lift opened and he was met by both the tactical officer Lieutenant Khad as well as Captain Srash standing there.

Currently on Deck Eight where Khad left after greeting the science officer Rahzor and said farewell to Srash who smiled at him as Rahzor entered the lift and said: “Bridge.”

The doors closed and the ride continued up to the bridge.

Srash asked Rahzor: “How’s your room?”

“I turned on the heating.” Rahzor answered onto which Srash nodded slowly, understanding the subtle message before he took the Atlantean’s hand for a few seconds.

“Glad to hear that.” Srash said calm.

Both men looked at each other, exchanged glances before the lift door opened as they arrived at the bridge.

 

 

It was a circular room with blue and white floorplates, white walls and ten consoles distributed over three levels.

The Captain’s chair stood upon a small pedestal in its center aligned to the main screen being a great wide window as well. Behind it there were two consoles for tactics and science. On the left and right side of the lift were two additional consoles. In front of the Captain’s chair was the helm control and at the left and right the station for the first officer and operations chief.

 

Srash was flabbergasted as he entered the bridge first: “Wow.”  

“Most impressive.” Rahzor agreed following the captain.

 

A voice echoed through the bridge once the captain entered it: “Captain on the bridge!” and immediately did every officer, Commander Rahzor as well, focus Captain Srash who proudly watched upon his crew from which two approached him.

One of them stood out.

A Shark not wearing a uniform but a black robe instead with red shoulder parts coming together at the collar and then going down slightly offside the middle combined with black pants and black boots. His hair was black, the front short and long down the head with a single red strand.

He saluted: “Captain Srash, Commonwealth-Avatar 225, Ronin, reporting for duty, Sir.”

 

At first Srash was pleased that the Avatar, the quasi-embodiment of the artificial intelligence of a Shark-Navy-ship was already on board, but then he had to ask: “Shouldn’t you be with us with us until tomorrow?”

With his green eyes did the ship’s avatar Ronin look at his captain to explain: “In consideration of the soon departure, my test phase has been shortened. I am ordered to be tested by the tactical officer, the science officer and by the chief engineer in regard to my core function and abilities.”

Ronin’s voice came over a bit uninflected, might being a side effect of the not completed tests in the science facility on Eria. Srash shrugged taking it as it came and just thought that this situation will change with time.

“Well then, welcome aboard Ronin.” Captain Srash greeted the android in Shark-shape as then a hologram of the same appeared: “Thank you, Captain.”

Furrowing, did the captain look at the hologram resembling the avatar in every detail who apologized then for this politely: “I have to apologize Captain, it appears that I do not established a full control over my AI.”

Usually a major problem showing itself here but in view of Ronin’s shortened preparations the Shark showed himself understanding: “We have another ten hours until launch Ronin. Until then, I expect you to be fully operational, understood?”

Ronin confirmed: “Yes Captain.”

Members of the Shark Navy used to treat their ship’s avatar as if it was a real person although it was practically seen a machine, as their purpose of existence was to serve as bridge between ship and crew.

 

Now did Srash look to the other Shark standing next to Ronin: “And you are?”

His body build was muscular with broad shoulders with black hairs on shoulder length tied to a bun. His left eye was yellow and the right blue.

He saluted to introduce himself: “Operation’s chief Lieutenant Seth reporting for duty, Sir.”

Seth was wearing a white-black uniform with purple stripes identifying him as member of the technical and operations department, and two rank-insignias at the collar.

Srash returned the salute welcoming him on board as well.

 

After the introducing was done, the captain passed them both to reach the ‘seat in the middle’, _his_ seat.

Captain Srash sat down onto the white chair with its navy blue padding, looked once over the bridge with a deep breath and a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the visuals for [Seth](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1091475139215192066).


	5. Take us out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the final preparations completed, it was time for the SNV Ronin under the command of Captain Srash, to leave the home waters.

Light for light from the ship yard turned off, docking clamps released themselves from the SNV Ronin whose own lighting turned on.

 

“All stations report.” did Captain Srash enquire from his chair.

Lieutenant Khad reported: “Tactics ready, Captain.”  

“Science station at your disposal, Captain.” Commander Rahzor said looking at the captain with a slight smile.

Lieutenant Seth confirmed: “OPS ready, Sir.”

“Helm ready, Sir.” Lieutenant Hizame said excited to receive the order.

Ronin summed every in-coming confirmation together. “All stations, including engineering and AI reporting full operational, Captain – Dock control signals clearance for departure.”

 

This is it, the moment Srash waited for so long. For a moment he let its magic fully embrace him as he leaned back and gave the order: “Lieutenant Hizame, take us out.”

 

Slow and with grace did the Ronin move itself out of the yard into the ocean. In its darkness, there was nothing else to see than the ship’s as it left the yard behind setting course direct below the city of Kari. A route of almost eighty kilometers covered in less than forty seconds!

Hizame informed the Captain: “We are now directly below the _Basin_ , Sir.”

“Lieutenant, initiate ascension sequence.” Srash ordered.

 

Both engines of the ship light up in glowing white as the silver vessel of the Trident-class ascended up to the ocean’s surface.

From his station it was heard how Commander Rahzor announce their rising height: nine-hundred-thirty, eight-hundred-seventy, seven-hundred-ninety, six-hundred-eighty…..

The higher the ship reached, the brighter the sun light came until the time came.

 

 

From the observation platforms it was wonderfully good to watch upon the so called _Basin_ , the part ocean surrounded by the town. Since the early days of their space travel, it was tradition that every on Nanaue constructed ship travels to Kari and to breach through the ocean as a form of baptism.

Until now the water of the Basin was silent, but then it began to wave as the outlines of a ship draws itself at the surface. It became roaring, strong waves formed as the Shark-ship Ronin ascended from the ocean presenting itself to the world.

No matter how often it happened, the show was always a wonderful feast for the eyes.

 

They saw how the ship went higher and higher, passing by the highest towers of the city making one graceful turn before it then flew up to the sky.

Within minutes it passed the upper atmosphere arriving in space, in the orbit of Nanaue who it let behind.

 

Lieutenant Seth reported: “We have left the orbit, Captain.”

Captain Srash confirmed it through a nod and dedicated his attention to the helmsman: “Lieutenant Hizame, punch it.”

Hizame nodded smiling: “Aye Captain.”

 

The Ronin disbanded further more from its home world, the white light in the engines changed into solid gold as in front of the ship a gleaming blue portal opened itself into which the Ronin entered on full speed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Srash welcomes his new first officer, Commander Taiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reference picture for [Taiden](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1099767662048100354) being the new character slash first officer.

“Please open your mouth, Commander.” Doctor Lana requested the Haiman sitting on the med bed.

He opened his mouth showing two rows of razor sharp teeth as the Sa’hai pushed his tongue down with a small metal rod lighting his mouth out.

No saliences, all teeth were okay and pearly-white.

“Say _Aaaah_ , Commander.”

“Aaaah.”

Lana smiled joyful, she liked what she saw. “Very nice, thank you.”

 

She took the rod out of his mouth then writing everything down into her report of Commander Taiden’s routine initial examination.

Commander Taiden, born on January 11th 2269 in Marian. Bloodtype: 0, height: two meters, weight: ninety-nine kilograms, eye color: yellow, hair color: red-black, species: Haiman. Special features: enhanced bone density, gills on cheeks and neck, a tail.

Taiden sat on the bed in his uniform, white-black with golden stripes and three in gold edged sapphires at his collar. He eyes the doctor as he gave in his data into the pad and then glanced at her with friendly purple eyes telling him: “All your results are green. Congratulations Commander, you are fit for service.”

 

 

Next to the SNV Ronon flew the smaller and more compact shaped SNV Saratoga. A ship of the ageing Grey-class: ninety meters long, forty broad and sixty-five meters high with two engines set on the bulk’s midst.

 

Together with his science officer, Commander Rahzor, did Captain Srash sat in his ready room discussing Rahzor’s proposal for exploring a nearby system of gas giants.

“According to the records, this system has already been charted.” Srash pointed out nipping at his glass filled with Ya’tel.

It was, as always, nicely sweet onto his tongue, burned slightly as he swallowed it down.

Rahzor returned his captains’ argument: “About thirty years ago, Captain, and those scans were more superficial than detailed.” He raised an eyebrow.

“What shall be interesting about a system of two gas giants with an uninhabited S-class planet?” Srash asked whose computer currently showed the mentioned report for the system designated _B-27_.

Not an appealing system, just three planets being as unwelcoming as one could think of.

However, to the lead science officer of the Ronin it appeared to be interesting enough to keep his proposal going with a baiting suggestion: “It could be possible that there is something on one of these planets, certainly on the one with a surface. And imagine how it would be, that there is _something_ to discover.”

The Atlantean was indeed persistent, Srash saw and heard this especially with this attempt of massaging the Shark’s ego with a potential chance of a finding where previously nothing was found.

Not a bad idea.

 

Finally, the captain gave in: “Very well, a look can’t hurt.”

Srash pushed a button on the control panel of his desk: “Srash to bridge.”

“Lieutenant Khad here, Sir.”

“Inform the Saratoga that we make our way, course heading to system B-27 with Slipstream.”

“Aye Captain.”

 

With increasing speed, the Ronin moved away from the Saratoga looking after the ship of the Trident-class.

On the helm was Lieutenant Hizame giving in coordinates for their next destination followed by the activation of the Slipstream-engine: “Activating SP-Generator. Transition to Slipstream in five, four, three, two, one-“

As the ship moved ahead through the stars, its hull began to shimmer blue as in front of it the space opened with a bright blue portal sucking the ship in engulfing it before closing right behind.

 

 

A mild vibration went through the ship as it entered the Slipstream, a minor concomitant happening during the short timed gravitational shift on board the ship as it switched from normal space to the Slipstream.

 

Just when Rahzor was about to stand up to return back to his station on the bridge, the doorbell of the ready room rang.

“Come in.” Captain Srash requested to whoever was on the other side of the door opening with a whoosh and passed by the Haiman, Commander Taiden closing behind him with the same sound.

The new crew member stood there next to the already standing Commander Rahzor who looked at him with his blue eyes and then looked to the sitting Captain Srash introducing himself: “Captain Srash, first officer Commander Taiden reporting for duty, Sir.”

Srash smiled at Taiden and stood up from his chair to reach his hand out to the commander: “Commander Taiden, welcome aboard the Ronin. I am looking forward to serve and work with you.”

 

Rahzor used this opportunity to leave the room saying: “I am now returning back to my station on the bridge. Captain Srash, Commander Taiden.”

Wordless did Srash nod and sat back down presenting one chair in front of his desk for Taiden to sit down.

 

Srash assumed that: “Commander, you passed through Doctor Lana’s initial medical exam, am I correct?” mustering the Haiman then.

A fine specimen whose uniform was appropriate with him glancing at Srash with bright yellow eyes.

Taiden confirmed this immediately then: “I did Captain.”

Anticipated did Srash smiled at Taiden. “I am pleased to hear this commander; after all I need you on my side. Ronin.”

A holographic projection of the ship’s AI appeared in the room to the left of the captain’s desk who got all of its attention: “Yes Captain?”

“Please make a note in the ship log that I, Captain Srash, today on February 4th of 2293 welcome Commander Taiden as first officer and second in command.”

Less than two seconds were required for Ronin to make the requested note by the captain before disappearing on his order again.

 

“Now with the formalities done-“ Captain Srash stood up from his chair copied by Taiden, his from now on _first officer_. “I think we should go to _our_ bridge, Commander.”

Taiden nodded. “Yes Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I blatantly copy/paste the iconic title phrase of Star Trek. And no, I ain't give a damn.


End file.
